


Agents of SHIELD Play Among Us

by fandomgal918



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Among Us (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Among Us, Family Game Night, Fun, Gen, Possibly OOC, Shield team as a family, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgal918/pseuds/fandomgal918
Summary: The SHIELD team play Among Us.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Deke Shaw & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Yo Yo Rodriguez & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Deke Shaw, Melinda May & Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my AOS Among Us fic. Sorry if anything seems OOC, I hope you enjoy reading anyway.

“Okay, is everybody in?”

“We’re all here, Tremors.”

The game lobby was now occupied by nine bean-shaped astronauts of various colours.

“Can someone explain how this game works again?” Sousa asked.

Coulson, trying to be the ‘cool dad who understands the new things that kids are into these days’, made an attempt. “I think we’re all crewmates in this team who have to do tasks but there’s an imposter who’s trying to sabotage and kill the rest of us without being found out.”

Daisy had a stunned look on her face. “Uh, yeah that’s pretty much the concept of the game. So before we start, I’m going to customize my character.”

At the prospect of character customization, everyone began switching colours and accessories for their own little beans. Daisy had already claimed purple and chose the flower headband as her accessory. 

Coulson went with white and a captain’s hat. “It’s a Cap’ cap.”

May’s choice was a surprise to no one; black with a black belt headband.

Jemma’s character was lime green with the doctor’s outfit, goggles, and a mini crewmate pet running around beside her. Fitz’s also had the doctor’s outfit but was cyan, had a little robot pet, and a fez on his head. Everyone in the room except Jemma shot him a confused look.

“What’s with the fez, Turbo?” 

“Fezzes are cool.” Their expressions persisted. Clearly the joke has gone completely over their heads.

Jemma had to clarify. ”It’s a Doctor Who reference.”

That seemed to be enough of an explanation as they were met with a mix of acknowledging murmurs. 

Yo-yo chose red with a crown, and Mack went with brown plus a sword hat.

“Mack, why did you pick a sword?” she asked.

“For my shotgun axe.”

Deke’s character was yellow and had a green leaf on his head. “Guys look, I’m basically a lemon!”

“Should’ve gone with the ‘DUM’ sticker,” Fitz commented.

Finally, Sousa had chosen dark blue and the black fedora hat and then they were ready to begin the game.

“Alright, remember there’s two imposters, no talking until we have meetings, and if you get killed, you can’t talk for the rest of the game,” Daisy instructed. Everyone nodded their heads in confirmation then their screens went dark as the game started.

* * *

The nine players spawned around the center table in the cafeteria and started dispersing to other parts of the ship. Daisy was a crewmate this round and went straight to admin to do her card swipe task.

TOO FAST. TRY AGAIN.

TOO SLOW. TRY AGAIN.

BAD READ. TRY AGAIN.

_Ugh! Come on!_

After another 3 tries, she finally got it. As the task screen closed, she noticed Sousa was right next to her. The two of them headed over to the upper engine when the lights went out. As they entered the electrical room to turn them back on, Daisy noticed a yellow body in front of the panel and hit the report button.

* * *

Jemma was surprised to see who had been killed. “Oh my God, Deke is dead!” 

“Where was the body?” Fitz asked.

“In electrical. By the panel to fix the lights,” Daisy answered.

“Well, it wasn’t me or Jemma. We were in medbay doing our scans and were just on our way to fix the lights.”

Daisy turned to Jemma. “Simmons, is that true?”

“Of course. You know our rule, we never leave each other’s sides.”

“Alright then. I went to admin to do the card swipe then me and Sousa went to upper engine when the lights went out. We headed straight to electrical to go fix them and that’s when I reported Deke’s body. May? Coulson? Where were you?”

“I was in weapons doing the asteroids task,” May said.

“Yeah, I passed by May on my way to navigation,” Coulson confirmed. “ I was doing the download task when the body was reported. What about Mack and Yo-yo?” 

“I emptied the trash in cafeteria and storage. Mack followed me to storage then went off to the left,” replied Yo-yo.

“And where did you go, Mack? After you left her? Did you go to electrical?” Daisy asked.

“What? No. I went to the lower engine to do that realignment task.”

“That’s possible. But! You could’ve gone to lower engine, cut the lights, and doubled back to electrical to kill the first person who showed up to fix it!”

“Hey, don’t start throwing suspicion on me! If anything you should be suspicious of FitzSimmons!”

“What?! Why us?!” the scientists exclaimed in unison.

“If they were in medbay together the whole time, they could’ve sabotaged the lights, vented into electrical, killed Deke, and vented back out.”

“Since when did you become so familiar with the vent system in this game?” Fitz asked.

With a fatherly smirk he said, “Flint’s been playing this with his friends a lot lately. Thought I’d ask him for some tips when we decided to play.”

“As useful as I’m sure Flint’s advice is, it still was not either of us. We don’t have enough evidence to vote someone out so I say we skip this round.”

“Okay, but the rest of you, keep them in mind.”

The group agreed to skip the vote, and no one was ejected.

* * *

The second round began. May went to the left, Mack stayed in cafeteria to do his download; Daisy, Sousa, and Yo-yo went to the right, while FitzSimmons and Coulson went down and into admin. 

Coulson finished his upload task then left the room to go towards the left side of the ship. 

FitzSimmons followed him. 

He noticed the cyan and lime green bodies trailing him, so he dove into the security room in hopes of losing them. 

But it was too late; he was cornered by Fitz.

_Uh oh._

_I’m sorry, sir._

Jemma entered the room just as the white ‘sliced-in-half’ corpse of their former Director fell to the ground, and the unstoppable duo hopped into the vent to get to medbay. Fitz sabotaged the oxygen, then the two of them rushed over to admin to help fix it. As soon as they got there, Coulson’s body had been discovered.

* * *

“A.C.! No!” Daisy said. “Where was the body?”

Mack had reported the body. “It’s in the security room.”

“Wait, hang on,” Sousa interjected, “May is dead too!”

“What the hell? So was this a double kill?” Fitz asked.

“It might be but we don’t know where May’s body is,” said Jemma.

Sousa went on to report his whereabouts. “I went towards the right side with Daisy and Yo-yo. Although Yo-yo did break off from us while we went into the cockpit. I mean, navigation.” He leaned over to Daisy and whispered, “It _is_ navigation, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right, babe. I saw her go to O2 while we went to nav. I don’t know where she went from there.” 

“I did the task with the leaves, then went down to communications. The oxygen got sabotaged and I went to admin to fix it. Saw FitzSimmons there too and then the body was called.”

“Pretty sure I saw FitzSimmons head south with Coulson at the start of the round,” Mack noted.

He was onto them. He’d been onto them since the first kill. Jemma hated having to lie, so maybe they could just tell partial truths; and put the blame on Mack in the process.

Jemma spoke up first. “We were with Coulson at first but he went to admin while we went towards the back of the ship. I went to reactor and Fitz went--”

“--To security,” Fitz finished. “I was watching the cameras for a bit and I can confirm that the three of them,” he gestured to Daisy, Sousa, and Yo-yo. “Were on the right side of the ship.” 

“Then we went up and around to admin to fix the oxygen where we saw Yo-yo. We never saw Coulson again that round.”

“Mack, you’re the only one unaccounted for,” Daisy pointed out. “Care to tell us where you were?”

“I did my download in cafeteria, the upload in admin, went to electrical, then security where I found Coulson.”

“And you didn’t encounter anyone along the way?”

“No.”

“So no one can actually clear you of this kill?”

“No, I guess not but hear me out--”

“That’s pretty sus. I’m voting for Mack.”

“Daisy, wait!” But it was too late; she had already confirmed her vote.

“Sorry Mack, you’re just going to have to convince everyone else.”

“Okay, it’s gotta be FitzSimmons. They were the only ones to see Coulson at all that round; Yo-yo, Daisy, and Sousa were nowhere near the body; and they were the only other suspects for killing Deke.”

“But what if _you_ killed Coulson and reported the body yourself just to put the blame on one of us?” Fitz countered.

Jemma agreed with her husband and both of them voted for Mack.

“Mack’s argument is the most logical here; I’m taking his side on this and voting for Fitz,” said Yo-yo.

Mack sent her an appreciative glance. “Gracias, mi amor.” He too voted for Fitz then turned to the person who had not cast theirs. “Sousa, it’s up to you. Vote for Fitz, and it’s a tie and no one gets ejected. But if you vote for me or you skip, then I’m out.”

He thought for a moment before saying, “I’m trusting Daisy on this one. Sorry Mack.” His vote was confirmed.

The result was two votes for Fitz and four votes for Mack so the little brown astronaut bean was seen flying out into space.

Now FitzSimmons just had to get one more kill to win the game. At first, they went after Yo-yo but quickly learned that even in a video game she was hard to catch. They had to find one of the other two before all of their tasks were completed. To cover more ground, the pair split up and Jemma found Daisy in electrical. She felt bad for having to do this to one of her best friends; someone she considered her sister, but time was running out and her competitive side took over. The purple bean was sliced in half then everyone’s screens went dark to reveal the two imposters.

“Simmons, how could you?” Daisy exclaimed in mock offence.

She chuckled at the playful tone and flashed her friend a smile. “Sorry Daisy, you gotta do what you gotta do.”

“Damn it, I told you it was them the whole time!” Mack said.

“So what exactly happened?” asked Sousa.

The imposter pair looked at each other then Jemma nodded to give Fitz the go ahead to start explaining.

“Well naturally, I had to kill Deke first.” Everyone seemed to concur that that was the obvious choice.

“Yeah thanks for that, Bobo.”

Fitz continued. “We did exactly what Mack said we did; use the vent in medbay to get to electrical, kill Deke, and vent back out.”

Jemma took it from there. “We followed Coulson the entire second round.”

“I knew you guys were tailing me so I popped into security. That obviously didn’t work.”

It was May’s turn to cut in. “Simmons murdered me in reactor!”

Jemma’s face twisted up a bit at the memory. “I know, I’m sorry about that.”

“Damn Nana, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

She went on with the story. “We used the vent in security to travel to medbay then Fitz sabotaged the oxygen.”

“I had hoped it would draw everyone away from finding the bodies but Mack still found Coulson. We had to throw suspicion on him.” 

“And it worked. Well played, you two,” Mack said.

“They targeted me in the last round! Had to keep dodging them,” said Yo-yo.

“We had to give up on you!” Jemma said. “We split up and I was forced to kill Daisy!”

“Not sure I can forgive you for that,” she said with a wink and a smirk. “Good game, guys. Who’s up for another?”

There were no objections, but Deke did have a request.

“Can I just not get killed first this time?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to chapter 2! Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments on chapter 1. It's because of you that I was motivated enough to write this chapter. I'm sorry that I don't reply to any comments, but please know that I appreciate every one of them. Place your bets on who the imposters are!

The nine rainbow beans surrounded the center table once again then separated to begin their tasks. 

Yo-yo had three tasks in electrical. As she made her way there, she thought back to one of the tips Flint had mentioned,  _ ‘If you have tasks in electrical, get them done as fast as you can and get out of there. It’s a death zone.’ _ Sousa was walking just behind her from the cafeteria and through storage. While she entered electrical, he continued down the hall.

Sousa’s task was to start the reactor. He had no idea what that meant in the context of this game nor was he familiar with the ‘Simon Says’ aspect. Sure, he knew of the ‘Simon Says’ children's playground game, but the toy with blinky lights? Not so much. A blue square lit up on the left side of the screen, then the grey 9x9 panel of buttons on the right turned white. 

_ What the hell am I supposed to do here? _

He clicked on one of the buttons, making them flash red.

_ Okay, that was wrong. _

Another blue square blinked, he clicked another button, the panel turned red again. After a few more failed attempts, frustration was starting to take hold. This task could wait until later; maybe he could ask the group how to do it at the first meeting, but he was going to give it one more try on his own. Miraculously, he hit the correct button this time. He looked to the left side and saw the same square light up again followed by another just below that one.

_ Oh! I’m supposed to copy the pattern! _

He pressed the two corresponding buttons then was met with a flash of the same two squares plus one in the upper right corner. Just as he was about to enter the sequence, a bright strip of red and white spread across his screen showing his dark blue avatar being stabbed in the back by a yellow one.

When the animation cleared away, Sousa, now a ghost, saw Deke running away from his corpse just as Yo-yo was walking in and she hit the report button.

* * *

She was quick, like in many instances, to call out Deke as the imposter. “It was Deke! I just saw him running away from the body!”

“Wait, what? It wasn’t me!”

“I just walked past you coming out of reactor as I was going in! There was nobody else in there!”

May looked over at him with her usual non-expression and said with a hint of exasperation, “Deke, you do realize how suspicious this looks, right?”

“Yes, I know but it wasn’t me!”

Fitz narrowed his eyes at him. “Then why were you running from the body?”

“Because...I was trying to track down the killer! Thought I might spot them running down the hallway or something. But I didn’t see anyone besides Yo-yo so either she killed Sousa and is trying to blame it on me or whoever did this used a vent!”

“Let’s just check everyone’s whereabouts, okay?” Coulson said. “I was with May and Daisy the whole time. We went to admin and did that card swipe task.”

“God, I hate that one.” Daisy muttered to herself. She went on to confirm Coulson’s statement. “Yeah, we all did our card swipes then we were in electrical when the body was called.”

“Fitz and I saw Mack shooting the asteroids and then the three of us went to navigation,” said Jemma.

“Well that eliminates literally everyone else. So it’s between Deke and Yo-yo,” Daisy said.

Yo-yo spoke up to state her case. “I went to electrical first. Flint said people usually get killed in there so I wanted to be done with that room as soon as I could. Sousa was with me on the way there but he kept going towards the back of the ship. Then I went through the lower engine to go to reactor and saw Deke leaving. That’s when I found Sousa’s body and reported it.”

“Deke? Where were you this round?”

“ _ I _ hung around the cafeteria for a bit. Did a task in there.”

“Which task is that?” asked Yo-yo.

“The uh...download one. Those are just, you know, everywhere.” He let out a nervous chuckle. “Then I went to the left and passed through upper engine, found Sousa in reactor, he was already dead when I got there, by the way. I left the room to try and see who could’ve done it and that’s when I ran into Yo-yo.”

The other six players exchanged a few unconvinced glances. Deke knew he was on the ropes with this one; he had to think of something to get out of this.

Jemma turned to her grandson with a look of sympathy. “It’s not looking very good for you, Deke.”

“Okay, wait, wait. I am really sure it was Yo-yo.”

“What? How could I have done it?”

He repositioned himself in his seat, ready to spin the situation in a way so dramatic that only Deke Shaw can do. “You said yourself that Flint’s been giving you tips about this game. Probably told you about the vents; how they work, where they go, just like he did with Mack. So  _ I _ think that  _ you _ killed Sousa in reactor, vented to lower engine, and ran back up only to find  _ me _ near the scene of the crime and blame it all on me.”

The group was taken aback at such an explanation.

“That’s... actually a pretty compelling argument,” Coulson said.

Fitz, however, was not persuaded. “I’m not buying it. He sounded pretty sus earlier.” And with that, he confirmed his vote for Deke.

“Agreed,” said Daisy. 

“His story seems plausible; I’m gonna give him the benefit of the doubt here,” said Coulson. He cast his vote for Yo-yo.

Deke and Yo-yo both voted for each other. 

“I feel like we don’t have enough concrete evidence to make a decision; I’m skipping,” Jemma said. Mack decided to skip as well.

It was down to May. Time was running out and it would seem suspicious if she didn’t vote, so she voted for Yo-yo. 

“May, did you actually believe him?” asked Yo-yo.

“It was strategic. I voted for you to make it a tie so neither of you get kicked off.”

* * *

The next round started, and everyone scattered to go about their tasks. Jemma went with Fitz back to navigation to finish one more task in there. Afterwards, the two scientists walked to storage. Fitz had some wires to repair there while Jemma had to go to electrical, heeding Yo-yo’s--well, Flint’s--warning of getting murdered there if you stick around too long. As she was completing her download, the lights went out. She went over to the panel to fix them, only to end up joining a stack of several people also there trying to get the lights back on. Every time she flipped a switch, the other person flipped it back! After a few countered flips, she decided to just let them handle it and closed the panel on her screen. Her timing was impeccable because the second she closed it, Jemma saw a splatter of blood and half of a brown corpse drop to the ground. The report button lit up and she immediately pressed it.

* * *

“What the hell just happened?” she asked.

"Someone just killed Mack in electrical. There was a stack of us trying to fix the lights." May switched her tone into interrogation mode. “Who else was in that stack?”

“I was,” Coulson and Yo-yo answered.

“So it was Coulson, Yo-yo, May, or Simmons,” stated Daisy.

“It must’ve been Yo-yo,” Coulson said. “She’s the only one in the stack that could’ve killed Sousa last round.”

"But what if she's being framed again by the other imposter?"

Fitz pointed out the 50/50 opportunity here. "If we're wrong, we can vote Deke out next time and then that's one imposter out guaranteed."

Everyone was in agreement and the little red bean was ejected.

* * *

Four crewmates and two imposters remained. Just one double kill, and the imposters would take the game; if only one of them hadn’t totally screwed up.

Everyone dispersed again and this round, Fitz did his download in cafeteria then needed to head over to admin for his upload and get his card swipe done. He completed both tasks with minimal difficulty. He even got his card swipe on the first try. With every task on his list checked off, he was about to leave the room as May and Deke walked in. Suddenly, he was sliced in half by his own grandson and the black and yellow beans hopped into the vent in the corner. 

May was biding her time and waited in the vents for someone to discover Fitz’s body while Deke made a critical error. He moved to the vent in the cafeteria and popped out just as Daisy was walking in from weapons! Deke chased after her to try and take her out but his kill command was still resetting and Daisy hit the emergency meeting button.

* * *

“Deke just vented into cafeteria!”

“No, I didn’t!”

“Yes, you did! Stop lying! Who else could’ve killed Sousa if it wasn’t Yo-yo! And she’s already out so you’re obviously an imposter!” She glanced down at her screen and noticed an extra name was greyed out. “Oh, Fitz is dead.”

“Alright fine! It was me! I vented!"

Jemma turned to him and asked in her scolding grandmother voice, “Deke, did you kill Fitz?” 

He was slightly sheepish under her gaze as he responded. “Yeah. He got me last time. I had to even things out.”

She just shook her head and rolled her eyes at his petty revenge plot. Her grandson may be a fully grown adult but he was still a child.

Everyone cast their votes for Deke, including himself, and the little lemon was ejected into space.

* * *

Only Coulson, Daisy, Jemma, and May were left. Daisy had a couple of tasks left to do, one of which was refueling the engines. May followed her into storage where Daisy grabbed the fuel can and went over to the lower engine. Hanging back a few seconds for her kill button to activate, May crept up behind Daisy as she was finishing the first half of her task and sliced her purple avatar in half. 

Meanwhile, Coulson was in O2 guiding the leaves into the grate to finish cleaning the filter and Jemma was priming the shields. 

Red lights began to flash, and the alarm blared; O2 had just been sabotaged. Jemma ran up to O2 but Coulson was already there fixing that side, so she rushed over to admin to get the other one. When she got there, May was standing by the card swipe table.

_ Why isn’t she fixing the oxygen? Is she having trouble with the card swipe? _

As Jemma opened the keypad to enter the O2 code, another thought occurred to her.

_ Wait, didn’t she already do that at the start? Oh no… _

Oh no, indeed. May ran up to her and got her final kill to win the game.

* * *

“Oh yeah! ‘The Cavalry’ for the win!” Deke exclaimed. “Nice job, May!”

With the hint of a smirk she thanked him. “And I was actually pretty impressed that you got away with that first kill. I thought you were gone for sure.” 

He beamed with pride for a moment. “Aww, thanks May!”

“Until you completely blew it by venting in front of Daisy.” And the moment was over.

“That was hilarious and terrifying. I can’t believe you did that,” Daisy said. “I honestly thought I was going to get murdered then!”

“I tried to but I was still on kill cool-down!”

“So  _ you _ did the stack kill,” Yo-yo said gesturing to May. “And blamed it on me.”

“I did. You were clearly the scapegoat there. I’m just lucky I didn’t accidently kill you instead. But in that case I would’ve just blamed Coulson.”

“Why me?”

“You sided with Deke pretty quickly in the first round. Made you seem kind of sus.”

“His story was very persuasive!”

Everyone gave a laugh at that and once it died down, Daisy asked, “So who wants to try a different map?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know in the comments if you guessed the imposters correctly!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for more AOS Among Us gameplay, please share those too! I may write more chapters.


End file.
